


Jak sen dziewczynki

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broody Draco Malfoy, Community: Mirriel, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Feels, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 3.0., Light Angst, Love/Hate, Magic Revealed, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Character Death, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smart Draco, Smart Hermione Granger, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Some Humor, Young Adults
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: Drogi Hermiony i Dracona ponownie się krzyżują, gdy Ministerstwo Magii ogłasza zniesienie Międzynarodowego Prawa Tajności. Kiedy pierwsza fala entuzjazmu mija, pojawiają się wątpliwość, czy ten nowy świat faktycznie jest lepszy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został napisany na potrzeby świątecznej akcji na forum Mirriel "Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 3.0". Fik powstał w oparciu o fantastyczne życzenie **esomi** , które brzmiało: _Drarry (lub Draco/Hermiona). Kiedy na początku XXI wieku mugole dowiedzieli się o czarodziejskim świecie, a Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności upadł, wszyscy musieli przyzwyczaić się do ogromnych zmian. Jasne, że Draco cieszy się, że nie ma wojny ani apokalipsy, ale jego nowe życie to prawdziwa katastrofa. Poproszę dużo magii w miejskiej rzeczywistości._  
>  Raz jeszcze: wesołych świąt, esomi!
> 
> Z dedykacją dla **esomi**.  
>  Z podziękowaniami dla **Nadii** , która dzielnie siedziała i sprawdzała w ostatniej chwili i w ogóle boję się myśleć, jakby ten tekst wyglądał bez jej pomocy.

_Pani pyta, czy walca tańczę?_

_Ach, zatańczę... jak sen dziewczynki!_

Grechuta, _Pomarańcze i mandarynki_

 

 

[5 DNI WCZEŚNIEJ]

 

Nad głowami tańczących nie było sufitu, tylko ciemne niebo spękane od gwiazd. Ściany pulsowały w rytm klubowej muzyki. Płynąca za cienką warstwą szkła gorąca magma wybuchała kolorami, kurczyła się, zamarzała i rozgrzewała od nowa. Kamienne golemy podtrzymywały podesty, na których gibały się ponętne, długouche elfki; ich skóra srebrzyła się w neonowym świetle naturalnym księżycowym blaskiem. Ludzie, którzy nie tańczyli na dymiącym parkiecie, stali na podwyższeniach, oparci łokciami o barierki ze świecącymi w ciemności smartfonami w dłoniach. Jedna ze znajdujących się tam dziewczyn poruszała się zmysłowo, a słuchawki, które miała na głowie, co chwilę zmieniały kształt i kolor. Jej twarz wydawała się niebieska od poświaty telefonu.

Czarodziejskie kluby nigdy wcześniej nie były tak popularne jak po zniesieniu Międzynarodowego Prawa Tajności. Mugole kochali magię i byli skłonni płacić fortunę, by móc chociaż na jedną noc wkraść się do świata czarodziejów. _Raj utracony_ należał do jednego z tych miejsc, gdzie granica między tym, co magiczne a tym, co mugolskie zacierała się jak po rzuceniu Zaklęcia Kameleona. Cena też była magiczna. Goblin, do którego należał klub, szybko zwęszył dobry interes. Już dzień po ujawnieniu się czarodziejów mugole mogli kupić bilety na „magiczną noc, która zmieni ich życie”.

Jedna z dziewcząt odłączyła się od tańczących, zeszła z parkietu i z zachwytem spojrzała w otwarte niebo nad sobą. Wiedziała, że to tylko czary, że gdyby mogła wspiąć się wystarczająco wysoko, w końcu trafiłaby na sufit, jednak…

— Magia to potęga — wyszeptała z twarzą błyszczącą od potu. Och, jak cudownie byłoby poczuć ją tętniącą pod skórą.

Omiotła wzrokiem parkiet, kręcących się przy podwyższeniach ludzi, a potem zerknęła w stronę baru. Drinki serwował prawdziwy wampir, jeśli wierzyć plotkom. Podeszła bliżej, chcąc mu się przyjrzeć i wtedy zauważyła siedzącego przy barze jasnowłosego mężczyznę.

W przeciwieństwie do większości znajdujących się w klubie ludzi nie wpatrywał się tępo w błyszczący ekran smartfona. Jego jasne włosy w jaskrawym dyskotekowym świetle wydawały się srebrzyste, lśniące — jakby miał w nich drobinki diamentów. Siedział tak, że nie dało się nie zauważyć, że był wysoki i szczupły. W dłoniach leniwie obracał smukłą, zaokrągloną na brzegach pałeczkę, do złudzenia przypominającą batutę. Ale to nie była batuta.

— Czarodziej! — sapnęła dziewczyna, wpatrując się w nieznajomego z ciekawością. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiała z prawdziwym czarodziejem. To znaczy, pewnie robiła to niejednokrotnie, ale nigdy nie była tego świadoma. Kiedy wiedziała, że ktoś ma magiczne zdolności, robiła się zbyt spięta, by wydusić z siebie chociaż słowo. Dlatego do tej pory zaspokajała swoją ciekawość, jedynie przyglądając się im z daleka lub oglądając filmiki na YouTube’ie.

Wyglądał młodo. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat.

Dziewczyna podeszła do baru i usiadła obok chłopaka. Gdy tylko zajęła miejsce przy kontuarze, muzyka przycichła. Kolejne magiczne udogodnienie: czarodzieje potrafili wyciszyć dźwięki w miejscach, gdzie ludzie chętniej rozmawiali, niż tańczyli.

— Ognistą Whisky poproszę — zwróciła się do barmana. Specjalnie poprosiła o alkohol czarodziejów z nadzieją, że zaimponuje tym nieznajomemu chłopakowi.

Z jego strony dobiegło ją ciche, ledwie słyszalne prychnięcie. Spojrzała na niego, jednak on na nią nie patrzył. Wydawał się zupełnie ją ignorować.

— Jestem Jenna — zwróciła się do niego.

Chłopak nijak nie zareagował, wciąż odwrócony do niej profilem. Migoczące światła przesuwały się po jego twarzy. Z bliska wydawał jej się ładniejszy, bardziej chłopięcy. Może nawet nie miał tych dwudziestu lat?

— Jesteś czarodziejem, prawda? — zagadała, gdy on dalej milczał. — Jak masz na imię?

Znowu brak reakcji. Zachowywał się, jakby wcale jej tu nie było.

— Przyszedłeś z kimś? — nie poddawała się. Skoro już odważyła się do niego zagadać, nie odpuści tak łatwo. — Jesteś głuchy?

W końcu na nią spojrzał. W jego szarych oczach odbijał się mleczny blask wyczarowanego nad ich głowami księżyca. Jenna mimowolnie oblizała usta.

— Jak miałbym odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, gdybym naprawdę był głuchy? — spytał, przeciągając sylaby. — Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że po prostu nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać?

Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale w tym uśmiechu nie było ani trochę sympatii. Odwrócił się i sięgnął po kieliszek.

— Nie podobam ci się? — spytała, a kiedy znowu na nią spojrzał i srebrne półksiężyce zamigotały w jego oczach, poczuła niepokój.

Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się. Tym razem szerzej, łagodniej. Dwa rzędy prostych, kształtnych zębów.

— Chciałabyś mi się podobać?

— Tak. — Dopiero kiedy omal nie zderzyła się z nim nosem, uświadomiła sobie, że pochyla się w jego kierunku.

Nie odsunął się od niej. Zamiast tego sięgnął dłonią do jej włosów. Założył jej pasmo za ucho i wyszeptał do niego:

— Więc weź te drinki i wylej je sobie na głowę.

Posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie, nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi. Dopiero kiedy zadygotała z zimna z włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy, uświadomiła sobie, że zmarnowała swoją najlepszą, kremową sukienkę, o którą dbała jak o żadne inne ubranie.

— Nie — dotarł do niej jego głos. Chociaż nie była pewna, czy on w ogóle coś powiedział. Może słyszała go tylko w swojej głowie. — Wciąż mnie brzydzisz. Nie dotknąłbym cię, choćbyś była ostatnią kobietą na ziemi. A teraz idź i umyj włosy w kiblu.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę tępo wpatrywała się w przestrzeń przed sobą, a potem drgnęła i zerwała się z wysokiego taboretu. Zanim zniknęła w tłumie, jakaś kobieta złapała ją za łokieć.

— Jenna? Gdzie się podziewałaś? Gdzie tak pędzisz? Dlaczego jesteś mokra?

Jenna gwałtownie się jej wyrwała.

— Puszczaj — powiedziała apatycznie. — Muszę iść do łazienki. Umyć włosy. W kiblu.

Jasnowłosy chłopak przy barze obserwował tę scenę ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Potem wstał, schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wyszedł z klubu. Na zewnątrz owiało go mroźne, kłujące powietrze. Śnieg zdążył już częściowo stopnieć, zamieniając się w brudnoszare kopce ściśnięte na brzegach chodnika. Odszedł kilka kroków, aż poczuł, że bariery antyteleportacyjne ustępują. Wziął głęboki wdech i z głośnym trzaskiem zniknął ze środka ulicy. Ułamek sekundy później pojawił się przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Niestety ktoś tam już na niego czekał. Wysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w luźnej szacie zarzuconej na mugolską sukienkę.

— Cześć — powiedziała na jego widok, wyciągając w jego stronę zapieczętowane urzędowe pismo.

— Upadłaś tak nisko, Dafne? Pracujesz dla nich jako sowa?

— Nie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co spotkało te ostatnie trzy wysłane do ciebie przez ministerstwo, uznałam, że lepiej będzie, kiedy wręczę ci to osobiście.

— Zbytek łaski — odparł, otwierając drzwi.

Dafne stanęła w progu, zanim zdążył wejść do środka. Westchnęła.

— Przykro mi, ale naprawdę muszę to zrobić. — Zaczerpnęła tchu i dodała mechanicznym, wypranym z emocji głosem: — Draconie Malfoyu, niniejszym wręczam ci czwarte i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Używanie magii na osobach niemagicznych mające na celu ich szkodę jest surowo zabronione zgodnie z artykułem czternastym Dekretu o ochronie mugoli. — I wepchnęła mu pismo w ręce. Jej spojrzenie i ton złagodniały, gdy odezwała się po raz kolejny: — To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Ostatnie. Jeśli twoja resocjalizacja skończy się jak zawsze i znowu zabawisz się kosztem jakiegoś mugola, ministerstwo wytoczy ci proces i zamknie w ośrodku dla nieprzystosowanych społecznie albo… — Odchrząknęła. — Nie możesz być dłużej taki lekkomyślny.

— Świetnie — odpowiedział na to Draco, obojętnie wzruszając ramionami. — Skończyłaś?

Dafne zacisnęła ze złości usta. A potem sięgnęła po Dracona ręką i wciągnęła go do mieszkania.

— Musisz przestać — powiedziała, gdy zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Draco wyminął ją w drodze do kuchni. Dafne podążyła za nim

— Niby czemu? — spytał z głową pochyloną nad oświetlonymi magicznie półkami. — To zabawne.

— Myślisz, że nie wiem, dlaczego to robisz? Wcale nie chodzi o zabawę. — Ponieważ Draco nic nie odpowiedział, wciąż odwrócony do niej plecami, Dafne kontynuowała: — Daj spokój, to nie ma sensu. W ten sposób tylko spieprzysz sobie życie. Pewnie w piątek przyślą ci kolejnego, i ostatniego!, kuratora. Zrób sobie przysługę i współpracuj.

— Co jeśli nie mam ochoty współpracować? — spytał niedbale, wyjmując jakieś chińskie żarcie. Powąchał je i najwidoczniej uznał, że nadaje się do jedzenia, bo sięgnął do szuflady przy kuchni po pałeczki.

— Powiedziałam: czeka cię zamknięcie w ośrodku dla nieprzystosowanych społecznie. Tego chcesz? Myślisz, że robisz tym komuś na złość? Że kogoś u góry obchodzą twoje humory? Oni wszyscy czekają, aż dostaną dobry pretekst, żeby… wiesz, co. Tego chcesz?

— Na pewno nie chcę skakać jak piesek wokół tych pieprzonych mugoli. Nie ma dnia, żeby któryś z tych kretynów nie dobijał mi się do drzwi z prośbą o przysługę. W dupie mam ich problemy. To Astoria była tą, która… A odwdzięczyli się jej, tak, że… — Mięśnie jego dłoni się spięły. — A zresztą, nieważne. — I wrócił do jedzenia.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

— Odpuść sobie — poprosiła łagodnie Dafne, siadając naprzeciwko niego. — Przestań… — Westchnęła, opierając twarz na wygiętych nadgarstkach. — Słuchaj, nie mówię, żebyś o niej zapomniał. Po prostu idź dalej, czy jak to się mówi.

— Jestem dalej — powiedział bezbarwnych głosem. Pałeczki w jego dłoni nawet nie zadrżały. — Już chyba zawsze będę dalej, co?

Dafne zrobiła taki ruch, jakby zamierzała przykryć ręką jego dłoń, ale nim zdążyła tego dokonać, Draco skrzyżował przedramiona na piersi. Spojrzał na nią.

— Spieprzaj, Dafne. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że się rozumiemy. Nie masz pojęcia…

— Nie mam pojęcia!? — zirytowała się Dafne. — Jak możesz! To ty nie masz pojęcia! Ty…! Dwa lata! _Dwa lata_! Kiedy ja… Całe życie, ty gnojku!

— Jak mówię — odezwał się chłodno, irytująco przeciągając sylaby, gdy Dafne przestała krzyczeć — niech ci się nie wydaje, że się rozumiemy.

Dafne wstała z krzesła, przyglądając mu się ze złością.

— Jak sobie chcesz — warknęła. — Zgnij tu sobie. Siedź, użalaj się nad sobą i niszcz sobie życie. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, czemu Astoria zakochała się w kimś tak paskudnym jak ty! — rzuciła i wyszła z mieszkania. Sekundę po tym na klatce schodowej rozległ się trzask charakterystyczny dla aportacji.

— To jest nas dwoje — westchnął Draco, z obojętną miną dłubiąc pałeczkami w jedzeniu.

 

[189 DNI WCZEŚNIEJ]

Hermiona Granger westchnęła, kartkując znajdujące się na jej biurku dokumenty. Wiedziała, że nie powinna brać urlopu. Nie teraz, kiedy ministerstwo miało pełne ręce roboty w związku z odtajnieniem magii. Ale nigdy nie było dobrego momentu na wakacje. Zawsze istniało coś pilniejszego. Sfinalizowanie porozumienia z trytonami, Mistrzostwa Świata w quidditchu, przebudowa systemu zabezpieczeń, ta śmierdząca afera korupcyjna z Bonesem…

Siedząca obok Hanna Abbott spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

— Niech zgadnę: i wszystko na jutro? — spytała znad ekranu laptopa.

Hermiona ścisnęła palcami nasadę nosa.

— Zgadłaś. Coś czuję, że nie wrócę dzisiaj do domu.

Hermiona przejrzała pobieżnie dokumentację i zdziwiła się, jak wiele przypadków dotyczyło użycia zaklęć na mugolach. Ministerstwo liczyło się z tym, że część magicznego społeczeństwa nie będzie zadowolona ze zniesienia Międzynarodowego Prawa Tajności, jednak nie spodziewano się, że oponenci zareagują tak agresywnie. Odtajnienie miało przede wszystkim chronić mugoli przed niebezpieczeństwami magicznego świata, nie jeszcze bardziej ich narażać. Myślała, że problemy z prześladowaniami skończą się, skoro najbardziej aktywni w ostatnich latach byli Wyzwoleni, domagający się ni mniej, ni więcej ujawnienia magii całemu światu. Chociaż grupę samą w sobie uważano za dość kontrowersyjną, to trudno było odmówić ich postulatom racjonalnych podstaw. Ostatnia wojna pokazała, jak bardzo obie strony cierpią na nieświadomości mugoli.

— Przynajmniej urlop się udał? — zagaiła Hanna, zaklęciem wyciągając z tabletu obrazy i przesyłając je na ekran laptopa.

Hermiona nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Nagle obie podskoczyły, usłyszawszy krzyk na korytarzu piętro wyżej. Po nim nastąpiły kolejne, po których rozległ się huk przewracanego krzesła, tupot stóp, trzaski zaklęć. Spojrzały na siebie i jak na komendę sięgnęły po różdżki. Bez słowa pobiegły co tchu w stronę, z której dochodził hałas.

— …pierdoleni chuje! Pieprzeni mordercy! To wasza wina!

Hermiona wbiegła na piętro i zatrzymała się jak rażona zaklęciem. Oto na jej oczach rozgrywała się scena, której nigdy nie spodziewałaby się zobaczyć. Zwykle opanowany do granic wszelkiej irytacji Draco Malfoy drżał z furii i wydzierał się tak, że aż tracił głos. Nigdy nie widziała go w staniej takiego wzburzenia, nigdy nie widziała, by siniał z wściekłości. Twarz miał czerwoną od gniewu, a na szyi pulsowały mu żyły. W ręku trzymał różdżkę, z której na podłogę sypały się iskry. Nie używał jednak zaklęć. Jeszcze nie. Urzędnicy i interesanci zdążyli pozamykać się w pokojach. Przed Malfoyem znajdował się minister i kilkoro jego ochroniarzy, którzy celowali w Malfoya różdżkami.

— Proszę się uspokoić… — odezwał się jeden z nich, ale Malfoy natychmiast mu przerwał.

— Co to za kurewskie ministerstwo, które morduje własnych obywateli?! Jak mogliście na to pozwolić?! Jebani mordercy! Zamordowaliście ją! Wy ją zamordowaliście! Żeby wylizać dupę jebanym mugolom! Pozabijam was wszystkich, gdy tylko…!

Ochroniarze nie czekali, aż skończy. Kilka jednocześnie rzuconych oszałamiaczy zwaliło go z nóg. Hermiona opuściła różdżkę dopiero wtedy, gdy upewniła się, że Malfoy został skutecznie obezwładniony.

— Co się dzieje? O co mu chodziło? Zwariował czy co? — rzuciła przez ramię w stronę Hanny, patrząc, jak przybyli na piętro aurorzy zabierają Malfoya.

— Nie czytasz gazet? — zdziwiła się Hanna drżącym tonem. Najwidoczniej wciąż była niespokojna po przedstawieniu, jakie urządził Malfoy; nic dziwnego, większości ludzi cierpła skóra na sam widok eks-śmierciożerców. — A, no tak, zapomniałam. Urlop. Było we wczorajszym _Proroku Wieczornym_. _Accio Prorok Wieczorny_. — Smagnęła różdżką, a z najbliższego stolika sfrunęła do jej wyciągniętej dłoni gazeta. Hanna podsunęła ją Hermionie pod nos.

Hermionę natychmiast zaatakował tłusty nagłówek z pierwszej strony: „BRUTALNY MORD PRZY DZIURAWYM KOTLE”. A potem jej wzrok ześlizgnął się na załączone do artykułu zdjęcia. I omal nie zwymiotowała z obrzydzenia. To były bardzo dokładne, wyraźne fotografie, których nie zdobyłby żaden przypadkowy paparazzi. Ktoś z ministerstwa, kto miał dostęp do akt śledztwa, musiał je sprzedać do gazety. Kobieta została tak pobita, że Hermiona nie potrafiła rozpoznać jej twarzy. Miała pozdzierane nadgarstki i kostki, zsiniałą szyję, zakrwawioną twarz, przypalone ręce. Jednak najgorsze było to, co widniało na jej brzuchu. Wycięty piękną kaligrafią napis: „WIEDŹMA”. Jak ktoś mógł pozwolić, by coś takiego wyciekło do mediów? Jak okropnie musiała czuć się rodzina poszkodowanej! Drżąc z obrzydzenia i ze złości, Hermiona wróciła do tekstu. I wtedy zrozumiała, czemu Malfoy się tak wściekł. Przedwczoraj w nocy grupa fanatycznych mugoli zaatakowała i zamordowała Astorię Greengrass. Jego narzeczoną.

 

[DZIEŃ 1]

 

Dwudziestodwuletni Draco Malfoy nie był rozmownym typem, zanotowała sobie w głowie Hermiona. Kiedyś wykorzystałby każdą spędzoną wspólnie chwilę, by ją obrazić. Teraz wolał zachowywać się, jakby w ogóle nie istniała. Siedział na kanapie, pochylony nad książką, którą czytał z najwyższym spokojem. Hermiona widziała, jak jego oczy wędrują od jednego brzegu kartki do drugiego, więc nie udawał tylko po to, by ją zirytować. Czytał naprawdę. Co zirytowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

— Emily Lovegrowe — odezwała się, zaglądając do swoich notatek. — Czternasty sierpnia twa tysiące drugiego roku. Wyczarowałeś jej ośle uszy. Dowiem się, dlaczego?

Malfoy westchnął teatralnie.

— Pasowały jej — odparł bez zainteresowania, przerzucając stronę w książce. — Naprawdę nie możemy sobie darować tej szopki?

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby. Ale nie odpuściła. Nawet jeśli został jej przydzielony ktoś tak wkurzający jak Malfoy, zamierzała wykonać swoją pracę porządnie. Wiedziała od jego trzech poprzednich kuratorów, że współpraca z nim nie będzie przyjemna, więc była na to przygotowana.

— Benjamin Smith — drążyła dalej. — Dwudziesty trzeci września dwa tysiące drugiego roku. Sprawiłeś, że jego pralka zaczęła mu zjadać po jednej skarpetce z każdej pary. Dlaczego?

— Bo wierzył, że właśnie taki los spotyka jego skarpetki.

Cóż. Przynajmniej odpowiadał _cokolwiek._ Przez poprzednią godzinę nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem.

— David Gauthier. Siódmy listopada dwa tysiące drugiego roku. Transmutowałeś go w czajnik. Dlaczego?

— Gotował się tak często, że uznałem, że nie zrobi mu to różnicy. — Kolejna przerzucona strona.

— Jenna White. Jedenasty stycznia dwa tysiące trzeciego roku. Użyłeś na niej zaklęcia naginania woli. Dlaczego?

— Bo jestem do cna zepsutym eks-śmierciożercą. Znęcanie się nad mugolami jest jedyną rzeczą, która przynosi ukojenie mej zgniłej duszy.

Hermiona zacisnęła szczęki. Odłożyła notatki na stół i spojrzała na Malfoya.

— Słuchaj, Malfoy — powiedziała. — Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jestem twoją ostatnią szansą na normalne życie. Jeśli nie uda ci się mnie przekonać, że jesteś nieszkodliwy dla społeczeństwa, wiesz, co cię czeka.

Malfoy prychnął i podniósł na nią spojrzenie znad książki.

— Jasne. Bo cię przekonam, że jestem miły i nieszkodliwy. Myślisz, że nie wiem, dlaczego przysłali właśnie ciebie?

Hermiona z wyższością zadarła nos.

— Nie przenoszę prywatnych animozji na pracę. To, jaki mam do ciebie stosunek prywatnie, nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, kiedy pracuję.

Malfoy w odpowiedzi uniósł jedną brew. W strasznie irytująco lekceważącym geście.

 

[DZIEŃ 15]

 

Hermiona miała wiele pytań do Malfoya. Dlaczego nie mieszkał z rodzicami we dworze? Z czego się utrzymywał, skoro najwidoczniej nie pracował? Czy te damskie rzeczy, które zauważyła przy swoich wizytach w jego mieszkaniu, należały do Astorii czy do jakiejś innej dziewczyny? Co dokładnie robił, służąc u Voldemorta? Czy zabił kogoś podczas wojny?

Oczywiście nie zadała mu żadnego z nich. Jej odwiedziny u Malfoya miały charakter czysto zawodowy, jego życie prywatne nie powinno jej interesować. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać zwykłej ludzkiej ciekawości i się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Malfoy nie był dla niej jakimś anonimowym czarodziejem, który narobił kłopotów Jednostce do spraw mugoli. Był kimś, kogo w przeszłości znała — na tyle, na ile można kogoś poznać, chodząc z nim do szkoły i pozostając z nim w napiętych stosunkach. I może dlatego z takim trudem przychodziło jej zaakceptowanie tego, że naprawdę mógłby być po prostu zły.

 

[DZIEŃ 19]

 

— Ubieraj się, wychodzimy — powiedziała, gdy tylko Malfoy otworzył jej drzwi.

— Nie wydaje mi się — powiedział z tymi cholernymi brwiami uniesionymi tak, by bez słów dać jej do zrozumienia, że musi być idiotką. — Na zewnątrz jest z minus dwadzieścia.

— Potrzebuję zobaczyć, jak zachowujesz się w kontaktach z mugolami — wytłumaczyła, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. — Takie są wytyczne.

— Aha — powiedział, opierając się na drzwiach od wewnętrznej strony. — Napisz tam, co chcesz. Nie będę wychodził.

Hermiona sapnęła z oburzenia.

— Nie mogę tam nic napisać, jeśli faktycznie nie wyjdziemy! To byłoby kłamstwo!

— Och, no nie mów, naprawdę? — spytał, teatralnie łapiąc się za serce. — Przecież dorośli nie mogą kłamać. Każde ich kłamstwo to jedna łza głodnego dziecka z Afryki. Nie możemy pozwolić, by biedne dzieci płakały.

— To nie jest zabawne.

— Jest. Nie moja wina, że nie masz za knuta poczucia humoru.

— Mam…! — zaczęła protestować, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie była najistotniejsza kwestia w tej dyskusji, więc zamilkła, sztyletując go spojrzeniem.

— Słuchaj, Granger — powiedział. — Nie wyjdę. Jest zimno. Poza tym nie mam ochoty na żadne kontakty z mugolami. Wystarczają mi twoje wizyty. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle wpuszczam cię do środka. Innym kuratorom mówiłem to samo i jakoś nie mieli z tym problemów.

A potem zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem. Hermiona dobijała się do nich dobry kwadrans, zanim odpuściła i wróciła do domu.

 

[DZIEŃ 31]

 

Czasami udawało jej się coś z niego wyciągnąć. Zazwyczaj jednak siedzieli razem w jego salonie w absolutnym milczeniu. Hermiona próbowała go straszyć tym, co go czeka, jeśli nie będzie z nią współpracował, ale Malfoy nie wydawał się w ogóle zainteresowany tematem. Po jakimś czasie przestała zadawać mu pytania z kwestionariusza. Jeśli już na nie odpowiadał, to nigdy na poważnie. Zauważyła jednak, że dawał się wciągać w dyskusje, gdy uznawał je za ciekawe. Chętnie rozmawiał o magii, o jej najróżniejszych aspektach, o takich zaklęciach, o których nawet Hermiona nie miała pojęcia. Na początku Hermiona ciągnęła konwersację tylko po to, by skierować ją potem na inne tory, te ważne ze względu na jej pracę. Nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy porzuciła ten cel dla rozmowy samej w sobie. Kłócili się, oczywiście. Malfoy kompletnie nie rozumiał istoty wielu rzeczy. Nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że Bułhakow i Tesla byli mugolami. Albo pojąć, że w twierdzeniu pięciu magicznych nie można nie użyć jednej magicznej. Albo że to nie Edmund Thomas tak naprawdę odkrył piętnaste zastosowanie rogu jednorożca, tylko jego żona. Najgorsze jednak było to, że wysuwał logiczne kontrargumenty. Potrafił rozrysować drzewa genealogiczne Bułhakowa i Tesli, udowadniając, że obaj byli charłakami. Pokazał jej własne równanie numerologiczne, w którym zupełnie zignorował jedną magiczną, a otrzymał poprawny wynik. Powołując się na wiarygodne źródła, dowodził, że Thomas miał zwyczaj dyktowania żonie swoich notatek, stąd często przypisuje się jej jego odkrycia.

I o ile Hermiona nie była zaskoczona, że Malfoy się z nią spierał (była pewna, że niezależnie od tematu kłóciłby się z nią z wrodzonej złośliwości), o tyle dziwiło ją, że w tym sporze radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Żeby nie powiedzieć: lepiej od niej.

 

[DZIEŃ 38]

 

Hermiona zachichotała. Ostatnio niewiele było okazji do relaksu. Miała tyle roboty w pracy, że ledwie starczało jej czasu na oddychanie. W tę niedzielę dostała jednak wolne i spędzała ten dzień z Ginny. Siedziały w ogródku jednej z londyńskich restauracji. Na dworze wciąż panował nieprzyjemny chłód, a lód i śnieg nadal oblepiały ulicę, jednak większość właścicieli lokali wykupiło zaklęcia ogrzewające na przylegający zewnętrzny teren. Mugole wciąż nie byli do tego przyzwyczajeni. Dziewczęta siedzące przy sąsiednim stoliku robiły mnóstwo zdjęć i filmów, piszcząc z zachwytu, gdy okazało się, że z rozciągniętego nad ich głowami parasola sypie się śnieg.

— Spotkałam ostatnio Hannę Abbott — odezwała się Ginny, gdy Hermiona przestała chichotać z jej ostatniej uwagi. — Wiedziałaś, że zamierza wyjechać z Anglii?

— Co? Naprawdę? Nic mi nie mówiła. Dlaczego?

Odkąd Hermiona przeniosła się do Jednostki do spraw mugoli, nie miała już tak wielu okazji do rozmowy z Hanną.

— A jak myślisz? — Ginny powiodła palcem po szklance. — Chyba nietrudno zgadnąć…

— Chodzi o tych kilka napaści na czarodziejów?

— Nie takich kilka. Przez ostatnie pół roku zrobiło się ich co najmniej kilkanaście.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Nie dało się tego uniknąć, Ginny. Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą panicznie bali się magii, dla nich to coś nieznanego, nienormalnego. Przez tyle lat żyli ze świadomością, że magia to bajki. Co minister może zrobić? Poza czekaniem, aż mugole przyzwyczają się do magii i ją zaakceptują?

— Nie wiem. Ale powoli zaczynam myśleć, że opozycja miała rację. Ministerstwo powinno lepiej chronić swoich obywateli. Nie pytaj mnie, jak konkretnie. Nie znam się na tym. Ale jakoś. Teraz… Teraz mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy zostawieni samym sobie.

 

[DZIEŃ 49]

 

Odkąd odtajniono magię, Londyn zupełnie się zmienił. W komunikacji miejskiej można było spotkać parę śmierdzących trolli w charakterze strażników miejskich, goblinów dyskutujących nad polityką fiskalną prowadzoną przez mugolski rząd, satyrów zaczytanych w _Logice odkrycia naukowego_ Poppera czy czarownice tulące do piersi magiczne stworzenia. A wszystko to w sąsiedztwie ekranów diodowych, zautomatyzowanych pojazdów czy krzykliwych smartfonów. Niektórym czarodziejom z powodzeniem udawało się łączyć mugolskie wynalazki z magią. Na przykład coraz popularniejsze pośród mugoli stawały się latające motory i samochody-gumy, które przystosowywały się kształtem do warunków na jezdni. Wśród nastolatków panował natomiast trend na obudowę do smartfona, która zmieniała się w zależności od intencji właściciela. A panie domu szczególnie chwaliły sobie Zaczarowane Przyrządy Kuchenne Weasleyów.

Hermionę najbardziej jednak cieszyło to, co zauważała, przyglądając się ludziom. Mugole i czarodzieje przyjaźnili się, wychodzili razem wieczorami, pomagali sobie wzajemnie. Zupełnie zanikała ta sztuczna bariera, jaka przez te wszystkie lata między nimi funkcjonowała.

Oczywiście wciąż zdarzały się te okropne incydenty, gdy fanatyczni mugole grupami napadali na samotnych czarodziejów lub gdy to czarodzieje krzywdzili niemagicznych. Hermiona jednak, tak jak większość jej znajomych, wierzyła, że to chwilowy skutek uboczny niedawnych zmian. Że obie strony nie potrzebują niczego więcej jak tylko czasu.

Miała jednak nadzieję, że potrzebują go jak najmniej.

To był jeden z tych tematów, których nigdy nie poruszała z Malfoyem. Gdy dochodziło do zaognienia konfliktu między mugolami a czarodziejami, Hermiona przekładała wizytę na inny dzień. Nie była pewna, czy chciałaby wiedzieć, jak on to reagował. Pech jednak chciał, że jednego dnia nie sprawdziła rankiem wiadomości i zajrzała do gazety dopiero po aportowaniu się przed wieżowcem, w którym mieszkał. Czekając na windę, przeczytała artykuł.

To nie było nic wielkiego. Grupa mugoli pomazała sprayem Dziurawy Kocioł. Nic, czego skutków nie dałoby się pozbyć jednym ruchem różdżki. Ale _Prorok_ oczywiście sprawę rozdmuchał. Najgorsze było to, że wspominał o najgłośniejszym brutalnym ataku fanatycznych mugoli — o morderstwie Astorii Greengrass.

Hermiona zatrzymała się w pół kroku, a potem przez chwilę walczyła z poczuciem obowiązku, zanim odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach — deportować mogła się dopiero na zewnątrz. Malfoyowi wyśle sowę, że zachorowała, utknęła w chronionym barierą antyteleportacyjną tramwaju, zatruła się jedzeniem…

Dopadła do drzwi klatki, otworzyła je z impetem, usłyszała trzask teleportacji i stanęła twarzą twarz z Malfoyem. Nie do końca tego świadoma, schowała gazetę za siebie. Malfoy uniósł brew. I przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli. A potem on spytał:

— Co chowasz za plecami, Granger?

— Nic — skłamała, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

— Jesteś najbardziej beznadziejną kłamczuchą, jaką miałem nieprzyjemność poznać. _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Zaklęcie wyrwało jej gazetę z rąk i posłało ją w stronę Malfoya. Hermiona patrzyła, jak Malfoy marszczy brwi i jak z każdym przeczytanym przez niego zdaniem jego twarz staje się coraz bardziej napięta. Gdyby na jego miejscu znajdował się któryś z jej przyjaciół, Hermiona pewnie wyciągnęłaby rękę i poklepała go po ramieniu, może nawet uścisnęłaby mu dłoń w pocieszającym geście. Albo chociaż powiedziałaby, że jest jej przykro. Ale to był Malfoy, więc Hermiona nie zrobiła żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Malfoy bez słowa zwrócił jej gazetę z taką siłą, że cofnęła się o dwa kroki. Nie patrząc na nią, ruszył w stronę schodów.

Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Hermiona miała ochotę, było pójście za nim.

 

[DZIEŃ 54]

 

Damskie rzeczy z jego salonu zniknęły. Hermiona poczuła lekkie ukłucie niepokoju na myśl, że była to pierwsza rzecz, jaką zauważyła przy następnej wizycie. Poza tym Malfoy jak zwykle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nic go nie obchodziło. Trudno było uwierzyć, by mógł ledwie kilka dni temu tak gwałtownie się zachować.

 

[DZIEŃ 60]

 

Kilka dni po tym incydencie Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że mu się przygląda inaczej niż do tej pory. Mimowolnie śledziła grę ścięgien w jego dłoni, gdy przerzucał kolejne strony czytanej książki. Obserwowała jego ruchy, gdy zmieniał pozycję na kanapie na wygodniejszą albo gdy pozwalał na chwilę odpocząć oczom, przymykając powieki.

Kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomiła, natychmiast odwróciła wzrok — chociaż wcześniej patrzenie na niego z uprzejmym, zawodowym zainteresowaniem nie sprawiało jej kłopotów. Przecież to nie tak, że _było_ na co patrzeć. Zwykły kryminalista, ot co. A kim jak kim, ale kryminalistami Hemiona gardziła z całego serca.

 

[DZIEŃ 77]

 

Sama nie zauważyła, kiedy dokładnie zaczęła myśleć o Malfoyu poza pracą. O tym, kim jest teraz, kim był kiedyś i kim mógł się stać, ale się nie stał. Dziwne, ale o którymkolwiek z nich nie myślała, to ciągle był Malfoy — nawet jeśli kompletnie różny od tego pyszałkowatego dzieciaka z Hogwartu, którego, jak wierzyła, znała najlepiej.

Jako dzieciak był nieznośny i nie zasługiwał na nic więcej niż jej pogardę. Nawet nie chciała się zastanawiać, ilu innym uczniom zamienił życie w piekło. I przez bardzo długi czas Hermiona nie mogła przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że kiedykolwiek mógłby się zmienić. Dawniej uważała, że bez względu na to do jakich wyborów zmusiła go lojalność wobec rodziny wyrósłby na tego samego człowieka. Że to przegrana sprawa.

Teraz była starsza i rozumiała, że życie nie jest takie proste. Że nie wszystko da się jednoznacznie ocenić, że ludzie są bardziej skomplikowani niż w podręcznikach do psychologii.

Jakby wyglądało życie Malfoya, gdyby przyjął propozycję Dumbledore’a? Harry mówił, że się wahał, że gdyby miał jeszcze chwilę na zastanowienie… Kto wie, co by wybrał? Kto wie, jakie konsekwencje miałby ten wybór? Co planował dla niego Dumbledore? Chciał po prostu go ukryć, nie czerpiąc z tego żadnych korzyści? A może siłą wcielić go do Zakonu, zmusić do walki w imię tego, czym Malfoy tak strasznie pogardzał?

Draco Malfoy mógł skończyć wojnę po stronie bohaterów. Mógł też pozostać neutralny. Mógł nawet zabić Dumbledore’a.

Wszystko to tylko mógł.

 

[1719 DNI WCZEŚNIEJ]

 

— I co teraz? — spytała Hermiona, wystawiając brudną twarz do słońca. Było ciepłe i przyjemne.

Ron trzymał ją za rękę. Siedzieli na błoniach, starając się nie myśleć o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy tu polegli.

— Nic. Szalenie nudne i normalne życie — powiedział.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Brzmi świetnie.

 

[DZIEŃ 86]

 

Hermiona obudziła się, drżąc z zimna. Wymacała pod poduszką różdżkę i rzuciła szybki czar rozgrzewający.

Dawno nie śniła o Ronie. To był pierwszy sen, jaki o nim miała od prawie roku.

Rozstanie z Ronem nie było złą decyzją. Wiedziała o tym. Potrafiła wymienić multum powodów, dla których nie mogli być dłużej razem. Co nie znaczy, że za nim nie tęskniła i nie wspominała wspólnie spędzonych chwil.

Nie widziała go od tak dawna. Niektórzy z jej znajomych uważali, że jeśli się z kimś przyjaźniło, zanim się w nim zakochało, to po rozstaniu można było wrócić do przyjaźni. Ale to była bzdura. Nie dało się tylko przyjaźnić z kimś, kogo się kiedyś kochało.

 

[DZIEŃ 97]

 

— Kto pozwolił ci mnie śledzić?

Hermiona prawie podskoczyła na krześle, słysząc w uchu zirytowany głos Malfoya. Prawie. Miała w końcu za sobą praktykę wojenną i sytuacje tak straszne, że ciągle potrafiły jej się śnić.

Nie zareagowała. Nie tylko dlatego, że znajdowali w bibliotece, gdzie wymagano od gości kultury — a była pewna, że jeśli tylko odpowiedziałaby Malfoyowi, szybko by się pokłócili. Chociaż go nie widziała, czuła za sobą jego obecność; ciepło nieuważnie położonej na oparciu jej krzesła ręki, która prawie stykała się z jej ramieniem. Malfoy pochylał się nad nią tak nisko, że mogła poczuć, jak od jego oddechu drżą jej włosy na czubku głowy. Starała się go ignorować i czytać dalej książkę, ale po prostu nie dawała rady.

Rzuciła mu twarde spojrzenie przez ramię.

— Przestań dyszeć mi w kark — wycedziła chłodno.

Był blisko. Bliżej, niż spodziewała się go zobaczyć. Chwilę na siebie patrzyli ze wzajemną niechęcią, a potem wzrok Malfoya ześlizgnął się z jej oczu na usta. Z paniką pomyślała, że ją pocałuje. Ale zaraz skarciła się w głowie za takie sugestie: czemu Malfoy miałby to robić? Nie znosił jej, tak samo jak ona jego. Po ułamku sekundy jego spojrzenie wróciło do jej oczu. Gdyby w tym czasie mrugnęła albo nie znajdowała się tak blisko, zerknięcie na usta pewnie by jej umknęło.

— Pytam, czemu mnie śledzisz, Granger? — spytał oschle, a kiedy zamiast odpowiedzieć wróciła wzrokiem do książki (tylko po to, by się zrewanżować za to, jak ją wcześniej ignorował), złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął do góry, zmuszając ją tym samym, by poświęciła mu należytą uwagę.

— Nie śledziłam cię, ty paranoiku — wyszeptała ze złością, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić. — Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś, dopóki nie zacząłeś się awanturować.

Chwilę się jej przyglądał. Tym chłodnym, analizującym spojrzeniem, zanim ją puścił i odszedł bez słowa. Ot, jakby wcale przed chwilą na nią nie napadł.

 

[160 DNI WCZEŚNIEJ]

 

W kącie pokoju leżał stos gazet. Większość z nich pochodziła z ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Tytuły kilku artykułów zostały zaznaczone zaklęciem podkreślającym.

„Mugole na Pokątnej! Minister szczęśliwy, Puryści protestują”, „Jack Smith — pierwszy mugol, korzystający w domu z sieci Fiuu”, „Mugolska magia. Czego możemy nauczyć się od mugoli?”, „Mugol nie taki straszny, jak go malują. Pięć trików, jak dogadać się z mugolem”, „Zamieszki pod ministerstwem. Ofiary śmiertelne”, „Czarodzieju, strzeż się! Fanatyczni mugole atakują”, „Jak odnaleźć się w świecie mugoli? Poradnik profesora Bulstrode’a”, „Szok! Czarodziej przetrzymywał mugola w piwnicy. Sąsiedzi niczego nie podejrzewali”, „Mugole o magii. Rozumieją więcej niż niektórzy czarodzieje?”, „Historia przyjaźni mugola i czarodziejki. Zaczęło się od zepsutej kapusty”, „Brutalny mord przy Dziurawym Kotle”, „Puryści palą mugolskie flagi. To odwet?”, „Mugol to też człowiek. Wywiad z Jednostką do spraw mugoli”, „Czarodzieje oszaleli na punkcie _Devil May Cry_ ”, „Dramat matki z Walii. _Prawie zjadłam własne dziecko! Czarodziej zamienił je w indyka!_ ”, „Sklep Ollivandera zatrudnia mugola do pomocy”, „Wysyp obskurodzicieli. Winni są mugole?”, „Mugole kochają pierdzące cukierki Weasleyów”.

 

[DZIEŃ 103]

 

— To prawda, że widujesz się z Malfoyem?

Harry był już trochę pijany, jak oceniła Hermiona, i chyba dlatego odważył się wreszcie zadać to pytanie. Przymierzał się do niego od trzech miesięcy, ale ponieważ jego podchody były oczywiste, Hermiona zawsze znajdowała sposób, by w porę odciągnąć go od nieprzyjemnego tematu.

Ślub jego i Ginny sprawił, że po raz pierwszy od ponad dwóch lat Hermiona zjawiła się w Norze. W pierwszej chwili łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, gdy przypomniała sobie te wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia, jakie wyniosła z tego domu. Dopiero po kilku minutach uspokoiła się na tyle, by stawić czoła gościom weselnym. Spotkanie z Ronem było odrobinę niezręczne, ale całe szczęście nie wrogie. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby po tym wszystkim, co wspólnie przeszli, zaczęli się nie cierpieć.

— Widuję się z nim w ramach pracy — sprostowała, kołysząc kieliszkiem.

I ugryzła się w język, żeby nie dodać „Wiedziałbyś, gdybyśmy częściej rozmawiali”. Harry zawsze był bardziej przyjacielem Rona niż jej. Hermiona nigdy nie miała mu tego za złe. Obaj byli chłopcami, to normalne, że łączyła ich specyficzna, braterska więź, której Hermiona nie mogła z nimi nawiązać. Ale czasami — zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ona i Ron tak bardzo się od siebie odsunęli — czasami robiło się jej przykro. A z tej przykrości rodziły się w niej egoistyczne, złośliwe zachcianki.

— Rzucił kilka uroków na mugoli. Pierwsze trzy przypadki ministerstwo zakwalifikowało jako wykroczenia najmniejszego stopnia. Ale ostatnio użył zaklęcia naginania woli. To, że nie wytoczyli mu od razu procesu, zawdzięcza tylko okolicznościom łagodzącym.

— Okolicznościom łagodzącym? — zdziwił się Harry, poluźniając krawat. — Ach! — wykrzyknął, czerwony z zażenowania, zanim Hermiona zdążyła go uświadomić. — No tak. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że był zaręczony z tą Greengrass.  Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby się to na nim jakoś bardzo odbiło. W końcu to ich rodzice zaaranżowali ten związek.

Kilka godzin małżeństwa z Ginny Weasley i nagle Harry znał wszystkie najgorętsze plotki w czarodziejskim świecie. To było tak urocze, że Hermiona by się roześmiała, gdyby wcześniej nie przygnębił ją temat ich rozmowy.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Zaaranżowane czy nie, musiało mu na niej zależeć. Nie widziałeś go, jak się wściekł następnego dnia po tym, jak do _Proroka_ wyciekły zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

— Kto by pomyślał — rzucił w przestrzeń, nim Ginny porwała go do tańca.

 

[DZIEŃ 134]

 

Czasami wydawało jej się, że wszystko, co robił Malfoy, miało za zadanie ją zirytować. Może nawet tak było w rzeczywistości. Może miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób Hermiona sama odpuści.

Cóż, jeśli miał taką nadzieję, to znaczy, że nie wiedział, z kim zadzierał.

Hermiona wpatrywała się ze złością w drzemiącego Malfoya. Kiedy tylko się u niego zjawiła, Malfoy otworzył jej drzwi i nawet kulturalnie poczekał, aż przez nie przejdzie, żeby je za nią zamknąć. Samo to powinno wzbudzić w niej podejrzenia. Ale nie, łatwowiernie uznała, że Malfoy powoli się resocjalizował i nabywał cywilizowanych odruchów.

— Jestem zmęczony, Granger — oświadczył, ziewając ostentacyjnie. — Zamierzam spać, więc zrób mi przysługę i nie używaj swojego języka przez najbliższą godzinę.

Najzwyczajniej w świecie ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie i miał czelność próbować zasnąć, kiedy powinien brać czynny udział w swoim procesie resocjalizacji. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego ze wściekłością, z nadzieją, że sam jej gniew nie da mu spać. Nic z tego. Po kilku minutach jego oddech się unormował i wszystko wskazywało na to, że zasnął.

Jakim cudem mógł w ogóle przy niej zapaść w sen? Ona w jego obecności nie zmrużyłaby oka. Może naprawdę był bardzo zmęczony?

Spojrzenie Hermiony odrobinę złagodniało.

Wyglądałby jak uosobienie niewinności, gdyby nie wyblakły, ale wciąż doskonale widoczny, Czarny Znak odcinający się od bladej skóry jego przedramienia. Ta ręka, która nosiła tę okropną wojenną pamiątkę, spoczywała luźno na jego brzuchu, druga zwisała poza oparcie kanapy.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło jej na tej milczącej kontemplacji. Na pewno nie upłynęła jeszcze godzina, gdy Malfoy, nie otwierając oczu, spytał ze złością:

— Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz?

Hermiona z irytacji wciągnęła głośno powietrze do ust.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie gapię się na ciebie.

Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią. Nie zdążyła odwrócić wzroku na czas, dlatego twardo odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie.

— Nie podoba mi się, że się na mnie gapisz, Granger. Jestem na tyle miły, że oszczędzę ci zawstydzającej sytuacji i powiem wprost: nie jestem tobą zainteresowany.

Hermiona omal nie wyszła z siebie ze złości. Prychnęła. Zamierzała gwałtownie zaprzeczyć, urażona do głębi choćby taką sugestią. Zanim jednak zdążyła ująć myśl w słowa, zdała sobie sprawę, że to kłamstwo. Czy tego chciała, czy nie, Malfoy wzbudzał jej zainteresowanie, od jakiegoś czasu nie tylko czysto zawodowe. Była o wiele bardziej świadoma jego obecności, niż powinna. Czasami, gdy podchodził bliżej — pochylał za nisko głowę, otwierając jej drzwi —zastanawiała się nawet, jakby to było go pocałować. Może przez to, co zrobił w bibliotece. A może nie.

— A szkoda, bo przydałoby ci się trochę cudzego zainteresowania — odpowiedziała. — Jakby ci to powiedzieć, Malfoy, na ogół nie wzbudzasz w ludziach pozytywnych emocji.

Malfoy wstał z kanapy i oparł się ramieniem o biblioteczkę, krzyżując przedramiona na piersi.

— To nie twoja sprawa, Granger. Chyba zaczynasz przekraczać swoje obowiązki zawodowe. Jestem pewien, że wpychanie się z buciorami w prywatne życie _podopiecznych_ — podkreślił z ironią — nie jest mile widziane w ministerstwie.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że była bardziej zła, niż tłumaczyła to sytuacja.

— Cóż, ktoś chyba powinien wepchnąć się z buciorami w twoje życie prywatne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak je sobie niszczysz.

Powiedziała coś nie tak, bo choć Malfoy utrzymywał tę samą nonszalancką pozę, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że się spiął.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej litości — powiedział lodowatym tonem.

— Myślę, że jednak potrzebujesz.

— Granger, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Jak na kogoś z takim umysłem przejawiasz bardzo ograniczoną zdolność rozumienia podstawowych rzeczy. Nie potrzebuję litości od kogoś takiego jak _ty_. Spójrz na siebie. To tobie należałoby współczuć. Bohaterka wojenna — powiedział z pogardą, odpychając się od biblioteczki i podchodząc bliżej. — Skończyłaś szkołę pewnie z co najmniej ośmioma, nie, dziesięcioma owutemi, co? Mogłabyś być _kimś_. A gdzie jesteś? Pracujesz jako podrzędna urzędniczka jakiejś gównianej Jednostki do spraw mugoli, gdzie absolutnie nikt, poza tobą najwyraźniej, nie pracowałby z własnej woli. Choćbyś była nie wiem jak inteligentna, nigdy niczego nie osiągniesz. Świat szybko zapomina o ludziach takich jak ty.

Hermiona poczuła, że zbiera się jej na płacz. Zamrugała szybko, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. A potem, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, gwałtownie wstała, podeszła do Malfoya i mocno go popchnęła, aż cofnął się o krok. A potem jeszcze, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż ten uderzył plecami o ścianę. Nie wiedziała, że miała w sobie tyle złości w stosunku do niego.

— Jesteś paskudny! Nie cierpię cię!

Zamierzała podkreślić wagę swojego dziecinnego wyznania kolejnym uderzeniem, ale Malfoy sparował jej cios. Zanim zdążyła wyprowadzić kolejne, złapał ją za ręce i wykręcił je jej za plecami. Hermiona odruchowo, żeby zmniejszyć ból w ramionach, zrobiła krok naprzód i na niego wpadła. Uniosła głowę. Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią ze wściekłością równą tej, która nią trzęsła. Gdyby tylko mogła zadać mu ból spojrzeniem! Może powinna go opluć? Ciekawe, jak jego arystokratyczna gęba zniosłaby kontakt z jej plebejską śliną?

— Jeśli natychmiast mnie nie puścisz…

Nie skończyła. Nagle to ona była przyparta do ściany. Malfoy pochylił się nad nią ze wzrokiem skupionym na jej ustach. I nie wiedzieć kiedy, już się całowali. Ten pocałunek nie należał do miłych i przyjemnych, jakie mogłaby dzielić z Ronem. To była walka. Pełna zębów, ugryzień, urywanych oddechów i przekleństw. Wargi Malfoya były ciepłe i miękkie, wnętrze jego ust gorące i wilgotne. Ręce Malfoya znalazły się na jej biodrach, zacisnęły na nich i w następnej sekundzie Malfoy przesunął ją po ścianie, by ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, a potem przylgnął do niej całym ciałem, by utrzymać ją w tej pozycji. Hermiona objęła go nogami w pasie, żeby się nie ześlizgnąć i pozwoliła mu zapamiętale ssać i podgryzać jej dolną wargę.

— Nie cierpię cię — wydyszała Hermiona dla przypomnienia, gdy Malfoy zajął się jej szyją: przejechał po niej językiem, a potem przesunął ustami po linii żuchwy, aż dotarł do ucha.

— Jesteś najbardziej beznadziejną kłamczuchą, jaką miałem nieprzyjemność poznać — wyszeptał, a potem polizał wrażliwe wnętrze jej ucha. — Umierałaś z pragnienia, żebym cię dotknął.

— Jesteś dupkiem — odparła na to tylko po, by mieć ostatnie zdanie w tej dyskusji. Trudno było jej się skupić na tym, co mówił.

Malfoy nie zamierzał tracić więcej czasu na gadanie. Chwycił ją i przeniósł na stół, gdzie niemal natychmiast wcisnął rękę między ich ciała. Jego dłoń wślizgnęła się jej pod sukienkę. Hermiona chciała zacisnąć uda w proteście, ale stojący między nimi Malfoy skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał. Nie była pewna, czy tego chciała, czy była gotowa na taką formę zażyłości z Malfoyem, ale wtedy poczuła w sobie jego chłodne palce i w ogóle przestała myśleć. Objęła go mocno za szyję i przyciągnęła jego głowę do pocałunku. Ale wcale go nie pocałowała. Ocierała się tylko nosem o jego nos, dysząc ciężko i napierając na wciśnięte w głąb jej ciała palce.

Nie pozwolił jej dojść. W momencie kiedy była od tego o krok, zabrał dłoń. Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę poruszała biodrami, tęskniąc za jego dotykiem. Nie tęskniła długo. Malfoy przewrócił ją na brzuch. Hermiona wykorzystała zmianę pozycji do tego, by oprzeć stopy o podłogę. Malfoy zadarł jej sukienkę i ściągnął majtki do kolan. Pomyślała, że powinna być oburzona bezceremonialnością, z jaką to zrobił, ale nie była. Była za to przeraźliwie mokra, jak uświadomiła sobie, gdy tylko została pozbawiona fig.

Malfoy pochylił się nad nią. Czuła gorąco bijące z jego ciała przyciśniętego do jej pleców.

— Tego właśnie chcesz? — rzucił ze złością.

To był dobry moment, żeby to przerwać. Ostatnia szansa, by wycofać się może nie z twarzą, ale przynajmniej z resztkami godności.

— Tak.

Usłyszała szelest ubrań, brzęk sprzączki od paska i ta chwila świadomości, w której wiedziała, że Malfoy się za nią ustawia, niemal doprowadziła ją do paniki. A potem ją wziął. Gwałtownie, chaotycznie i niecierpliwie. Nie powinno jej to dać satysfakcji, jego ruchy były zbyt ukierunkowane na jego potrzeby, by mogła czerpać z tego należytą przyjemność. Ale może dlatego, że minęło tak wiele czasu, odkąd ktokolwiek uprawiał z nią seks, doszła haniebnie szybko, po czterech pchnięciach. Jemu zajęło to niewiele dłużej.

Powinna być zażenowana tak szybkim końcem, ale nie była.

— Zadowolona, Granger? — wycharczał wciąż w niej, z ciałem przyciśniętym do jej mokrych pleców. — Odpieprzysz się teraz ode mnie, skoro dostałaś, co chciałaś?

— Myślę, że moje zadowolenie równa się twojemu — odparła zarozumiale. Czuła się jednak okropnie. Łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu i tylko cudem udało się je jej powstrzymać. — Nie będzie następnego razu.

 

[DZIEŃ 166]

 

Ale był.

 

[DZIEŃ 172]

 

Rzuciła się na niego, gdy tylko otworzył jej drzwi. Siła, z jaką tego pragnęła, zdziwiła nawet ją. To nie tak, że jakoś strasznie się jej podobał. Nie przepadała za jego osobowością, a jego wygląd nie sprawiał, że miękły jej kolana.

— Co ty odpieprzasz? — spytał, gdy się od siebie odsunęli się, by złapać oddech. — Co masz w głowie, Granger?

— Nie wiem, nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem — szeptała między suchymi, chaotycznymi pocałunkami, którymi obsypywała jego policzki, szczękę, szyję.

Nie znalazła odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ani wtedy, gdy zdejmowała mu szatę. Ani wtedy, gdy całowała go po torsie. Ani wtedy, gdy sięgała mu do spodni. Ani wtedy, gdy dochodził w jej dłoni. Ani nawet wtedy, gdy po wszystkim dyszała z głową wciśniętą w jego ramię.

 

[DZIEŃ 185]

 

Po jakimś czasie seks stał się stałym punktem w harmonogramie jej wizyt. Przychodziła do Malfoya, rzucali się na siebie, uprawiali seks, Hermiona dawała sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, a potem wyciągała notatki i kwestionariusze, prowadząc jego resocjalizację, jakby nic między nimi nie zaszło. Mieli niepisaną umowę, by nie rozmawiać o tych atakach namiętności, gdy chwila uniesienia minęła. Ilekroć Hermiona opuszczała jego mieszkanie, była stuprocentowo pewna, że ostatni raz poddała się temu zadziwiającemu pragnieniu bliskości Malfoya.

Seks nawet nie był jakoś wybitnie dobry. Raz lepszy, raz gorszy, czasami ją zaspokajał, czasami jedynie rozpalał. Ale z niezrozumiałych dla niej przyczyn odczuwała dziwną satysfakcję. Jakby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Uporządkowane. Było to odczucie podobne do tego, jakiego doznawała w Hogwarcie, gdy udało się jej nauczyć wszystkiego, co sobie zaplanowała.

 

[DZIEŃ 201]

 

— Dlaczego to robisz? — spytała, gdy rozpiął jej stanik.

Uniósł brwi.

— Merlinie, Granger, naprawdę nie byłaś świadoma, że przez cały ten czas uprawiamy seks? — spytał drwiąco. — To zwykle następuje po etapie pozbywania się ubrań.

Wywróciła oczami i podniosła się na łokciach, by móc wygodnie na niego patrzeć.

— Dlaczego ze mną sypiasz?

Westchnął, wycofał się spomiędzy jej nóg i położył obok niej ze wzrokiem utkwionym w sufit.

— Wiesz, jak zabić atmosferę, co? Powtarzam ci to od lat, ale najwidoczniej to ciągle za mało. Za dużo gadasz. Nikt nie lubi takich mędrców.

— Dlaczego ze mną sypiasz? — powtórzyła uparcie.

— Dlaczego ty sypiasz ze mną?

— Bo mam na to ochotę. Daje mi to satysfakcję. Lepiej śpię. Ty?

— Bo mogę nie myśleć — odparł i zaraz dorzucił drwiącym tonem: — No i jesteś zdecydowanie mniej wkurzająca po dobrym pieprzeniu. Więc rozłóż grzecznie nogi i… No, no, Granger, kto by przypuszczał, że potrafisz coś takiego…

 

[DZIEŃ 212]

 

— Dlaczego zostawiłaś Weasleya?

Hermiona była dopiero na etapie zdejmowania swetra, gdy padło to pytanie.

— Skąd pomysł, że to ja go zostawiłam? — mruknęła, dobierając mu się do spodni celem dywersji.

Malfoy złapał ją w łokciach i odciągnął od siebie jej ręce.

— On cię zostawił? — spytał, autentycznie zdziwiony. Dziwne, ale zupełnie inaczej unosił brwi w zależności od tego, czy chciał rozmówcę jedynie zirytować, czy dziwił się naprawdę.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— To była wspólna decyzja. Nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

— Bo jako człowiek tak płytki emocjonalnie nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć tego niebywale głębokiego i skomplikowanego uczucia, jakie was łączyło? — zadrwił, uwalniając jej ręce.

— Nie. Dlatego, że to bolesne dla mnie. I zapewne dla ciebie.

— Dla mnie?

— Mmm — zgodziła się niemrawo, nagle zawstydzona. — Może przywoływać wspomnienia. O niektórych pewnie wolałbyś nie myśleć. Zwłaszcza w takim momencie.

Przez chwilę na nią patrzył tym bardzo chłodnym i bardzo wnikliwym spojrzeniem. Przyprawiało ją ono o ciarki.

— Masz rację, Granger. Myślę, że dzisiaj nici z seksu.

Z powrotem okrył ją swetrem. Nie wygonił jej jednak. Wyszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Hermiona podążyła za nim. Tym razem nie sięgnął po książkę. Nie zaprotestował, gdy Hermiona usiadła obok. Nie zaprotestował także, gdy wzięła go za rękę. Nie zaprotestował nawet wtedy, gdy go objęła w uścisku, który nie miał w sobie nic z dzikiej namiętności.

 

[DZIEŃ 233]

 

Wciąż prowadzili gorące dyskusje na najróżniejsze tematy i ciągle lubili robić sobie na złość. Tylko teraz ich złośliwości przyjmowały nieco inną formę.

— Mylisz się. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek zajrzał do _Encyklopedii Historii Magii Współczesnej_ , wiedziałbyś, że to niemożliwe.

Hermiona pożałowała swoich słów niemal natychmiast, gdy zauważyła, że na twarzy Malfoya wykwita znajomy przebiegły uśmiech.

— Ach tak, Granger? Więc nie przyznasz mi racji?

Półleżała na jego łóżku wsparta na poduszkach. Malfoy jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się na niej, ospale muskając dłonią jej nagi bok. Teraz zsuwał się powoli, systematycznie całując coraz niższe partie jej ciała.

— Nie masz jej, więc nie, nie przyznam — powiedziała dobitnie.

Malfoy pociągnął ją za kostki nóg, sprawiając że przesunęła się na łóżku, biodrami prawie dotykając jego krawędzi. Malfoy rozsunął jej uda i uklęknął między nimi.

— Musimy popracować nad twoją odpowiedzią — oznajmił, spoglądając na nią znad jej kolana. — I chyba wiem, jak cię zmiękczyć.

Pochylił się, a jego głowa zniknęła między jej nogami. Drażnił ciepłymi ustami miękką skórę jej ud. Hermiona szarpnęła się do tyłu, chcąc nie dopuścić do tego, co najwidoczniej zamierzał, ale przeszkodził jej w tym mocny uścisk jego dłoni.

— Jak nie będziesz się szarpać, to będzie przyjemniej. Obiecuję.

Wsunął w nią jeden palec, kciukiem drugiej ręki drażniąc łechtaczkę. Hermiona westchnęła mimowolnie, zakrywając twarz ramieniem. To był znajomy dotyk, coś, co jej nie zawstydzało i czego się nie bała. To gorąco jego oddechu niżej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, budziło jej niepokój. Kiedy pomyślała, że może jednak Malfoy zadowoli się użyciem samej ręki, wysunął z niej palec i dłońmi rozchylił jej dolne wargi. Zadrżała, czując na miękkich płatkach ciała dotyk jego ust, tak delikatny, że niemalże na granicy bólu.

— Och nie, nie, nie — wymamrotała, zawstydzona.

A potem on zaczął ją całować.

Hermiona sięgnęła po niego na oślep. Wsunęła palce w jego włosy, zacisnęła na nich dłonie i westchnęła.

— Miałem rację? — wymamrotał, odrywając się od niej na chwilę.

Hermiona bardziej domyśliła się, co powiedział, niż faktycznie to usłyszała. Jego słowa stłumiły te wargi, którym tak bardzo podobało się, co z nimi robił.

— Tak. Nie przestawaj, nie przestawaj, nie przestawaj. Och!

Chyba się śmiał. W każdym razie drżał bardziej niż przedtem. Całował ją coraz głębiej i głębiej, palcami ledwie muskając pobudzoną łechtaczkę.

Jęknęła. Zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale szybko świat skurczył się tylko do jej pulsującego przyjemnością wnętrza. Możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej nie miała tak silnego orgazmu. Możliwe, że nawet krzyczała. Możliwe, że było to jego imię.

Kiedy uspokoiła się na tyle, by w miarę równo oddychać, Malfoy pochylił się nad nią i ją pocałował. O ułamek za późno zrozumiała, czemu był taki mokry.

 

[DZIEŃ 271]

 

Kiedy po raz pierwszy u niego zasnęła, obudziła się w środku nocy. Początkowo nie wiedziała, czemu. Dopiero po kilku ciągnących się jak guma sekundach, uświadomiła sobie, że to nierówny i głośny oddech Dracona wyrwał ją ze snu. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc nim potrząsnąć i przerwać koszmar, ale wtedy zauważyła, że miał mokrą twarz. Wiedziała, że nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby obudziła go w takiej sytuacji. Zamiast tego przytuliła się do jego pleców z naiwną nadzieją, że jej bliskość przyniesie mu ukojenie.

Dla Hermiony z czasów Hogwartu abstrakcyjną byłaby myśl, że eks-śmierciożerca może śnić wojenne koszmary. Teraźniejszej Hermionie zrobiło się po prostu bardzo smutno.

 

[DZIEŃ 289]

 

Wiedział, że rano Hermiona nie pije kawy. Kiedy wstała, jego nie było, ale w kuchni czekała na nią wciąż gorąca od zaklęcia herbata. Zaparzona w kubku, który strasznie jej się spodobał, gdy tylko po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go u niego w szafce. Nigdy mu jednak o tym nie powiedziała.

Herbata była dobra. Wcale nie gorzka.

 

[DZIEŃ 300]

 

Czasami jeszcze niespodziewanie potrafił się od niej odsunąć. Bywało, że robił to w najbardziej intymnych momentach, gdy ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Hermiona mogła znieść, był jego brak.

— Przepraszam — nauczył się mówić po długim czasie. — Po prostu… nie mogę.

I chociaż Hermiona czuła się zraniona, niezaspokojona i odrzucona, to potrafiła go zrozumieć. Wiedziała, skąd brała się ta nagła niechęć do zbliżeń, szczególnie wtedy, gdy oboje czuli, że łączy ich coś, coś niesprecyzowanego, coś płytszego niż miłość, głębszego niż pożądanie.

— Jesteś zdezorientowany. Kochałeś Astorię, a teraz zaczynasz lubić mnie. To zrozumiałe, że jesteś zagubiony. Myślisz, że skoro ją kochałeś, to powinieneś pozostać jej wierny nawet teraz, że jakakolwiek emocjonalna zażyłość ze mną będzie równa zdradzie. Myślisz, że skoro poczułeś coś do mnie, to znaczy, że najwidoczniej nie kochałeś jej tak mocno, jak myślałeś — wygłosiła, posłusznie odsuwając się na krawędź łóżka i schylając się po ubrania. Wiedziała, że tej nocy będzie wolał spać sam.

— Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

— Jestem mądrą dziewczynką.

 

[DZIEŃ 311]

 

Jesień była chłodna i deszczowa. Wisząca nad Londynem mgła nie zachęcała do spacerów. A mimo to całe tłumy wyległy na ulice, by świętować Dzień Odtajnienia. Mugole puszczali fajerwerki, walili w bębny i machali flagami. Czarodzieje uwalniali w niebo snopy iskier i wyczarowywali wiszące w powietrzu slogany. I jedni, i drudzy latali parami lub trójkami na miotłach albo podążali za tłumem motorami lub samochodami.

Hermiona patrzyła na paradę przez okno w mieszkaniu Dracona. Ten od jakiegoś czasu bawił się jej smartfonem, udając, że wcale nie jest tym zainteresowany. Twierdził, że chce mu się przyjrzeć tylko po to, by móc go potem uczciwie skrytykować.

— Odnów zaklęcie wyciszające — mruknął w jej kierunku.

— Jeszcze chwila. Chcę popatrzeć. U ciebie jest dobry widok.

— Wiesz, że nie potrzebujesz uszu do patrzenia?

Hermiona nawet nie zaszczyciła tej marnej zaczepki odpowiedzią.

— U siebie nie masz dobrego widoku? — spytał po chwili.

Hermiona zerknęła w jego kierunku. Pochylał głowę nad błyszczącym ekranem smartfona. Ten kąt padania światła wyostrzał nieco rysy jego twarzy.

— Próbujesz się do mnie wprosić?

— Malfoyowie się nie wpraszają — rzekł z urazą. — To poniżej…

— …ich godności. Wiem. Więc?

— Więc co?

— Chcesz mnie kiedyś odwiedzić?

— Skoro tak ładnie prosisz…

 

[DZIEŃ 335]

 

— Z czego właściwie żyjesz? — spytała, gdy jednej nocy oboje nie mogli zasnąć.

Niektóre daty już zawsze miał im się kojarzyć z wydarzeniami, o których woleliby zapomnieć.

— Z pieniędzy — powiedział drwiąco i chociaż Hermiona nie widziała w ciemności jego twarzy, była pewna, że się uśmiecha.

— Ubaw po pachy. Pytam serio. Nie pracujesz.

— Pracodawcy wręcz się o mnie biją. Ach, to moje CV. Robi wrażenie. Nie mniej niż mój oficjalny strój śmierciożercy, który zabieram na rozmowy.

— Mmm. — Nie zamierzała przepraszać, że spytała. To, że miał trudności w znalezieniu pracy było całkowicie jego winą. W przeszłości podjął złe decyzje, a Hermiona nie zamierzała go z nich rozgrzeszać.

— Zarabiam na giełdzie.

— O. Nie potrzeba do tego, no wiesz, szkoły?

Roześmiał się i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Musnął ustami jej skroń, zanim pociągnął ją na siebie.

— Nie ma szkoły, która nauczyłaby cię, jak funkcjonuje giełda. Tam nie ma żadnych reguł. Albo masz szczęście, albo go nie masz. Cała filozofia.

— A ty masz?

— Mmm. Powiedzmy, że mam ostatnio dobrą passę.

Hermiona roześmiała się. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że nie mówił o giełdzie.

 

[DZIEŃ 349]

 

— Skąd masz tę bliznę? — spytał, dotykając ustami białego zgrubienia pod jej żebrami.

Hermiona była zdziwiona, kiedy odkryła, że potrafią leżeć w łóżku godzinami, dotykając się leniwie w sposób, który wcale nie miał na celu wzbudzić pożądania.

— Spadłam z drzewa, gdy miałam sześć lat.

— Hermiona Granger na drzewie? — zdziwił się, unosząc się na łokciach, by spojrzeć jej w twarz.

Hermiona pomyślała, że lubi jego spojrzenie. Ten najbardziej pospolity kolor na świecie wyglądał zupełnie inaczej w jego oczach. Żywiej. Piękniej. Przyjaźniej.

— A co w tym takiego dziwnego? — udała oburzenie.

— Boisz się mojej miotły, nawet wtedy, gdy tkwi nieruchomo pod ścianą.

— Cóż, bardzo możliwe, że to dlatego, że wtedy spadłam. Teraz moja kolej.

Bardziej poczuła, niż zobaczyła, że się spina. Pewnie nie chciał, żeby pytała o jego blizny. Nie musiała. Pochodzenie niektórych z nich już znała: za te jasne i cienkie, niemalże niewidoczne na jego bladej skórze, odpowiadał Harry. O innych może kiedyś sam jej opowie.

— Chciałbyś pójść ze mną do kina?

— Co to jest kino?

— Dowiesz się, jeśli się zgodzisz.

 

[DZIEN 375]

 

— Cholera — powiedziała Ginny zza cienkiej ścianki przebieralni. — Cholera.

— Wiem. — Hermiona oparła się o stojący nieopodal wieszak na ubrania, czekając, aż Ginny się jej pokaże.

— Ale… Cholera. Malfoy? Od kiedy?

— Od jakiegoś czasu.

— Cholera. — Ginny wreszcie wyszła. — On też?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Może. Weź tę — rzekła, wskazując brodą błyszczącą sukienkę. — Wyglądasz w niej zabójczo.

 

[DZIEŃ 413]

 

— Więc co to tak właściwie jest? — spytała, wychodząc spod prysznica w bojowej postawie.

Draco zmierzył ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— Nagość, jak przypuszczam. Szalenie podniecająca, jak pozwolę sobie dodać.

— Och, nie to. — Hermiona przewróciła oczami i sięgnęła po ręcznik. Obwiązała się nim ciasno, zanim wytłumaczyła — _To_. To coś między nami. Co to jest? Źle się czuję, dopóki nie mogę czegoś nazwać.

— O co mnie pytasz? Czy cię kocham? Czy chcę założyć z tobą rodzinę? Nie, nie kocham cię i nie, nie chcę. Pytasz o to, czy kiedyś cię pokocham? Czy kiedyś będę chciał założyć z tobą rodzinę? Nie wiem. Zostań blisko mnie, to się przekonamy.

Hermiona spojrzała w lustro, żeby uciec jego poważnemu spojrzeniu. Wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami.

— W najbliższym czasie chyba nigdzie się nie wybieram.


End file.
